Harry Potter and the true loves
by Daniel's Girl
Summary: Harry recieves a weird letter in the mail and wonders if its the one he really loves?????????


1 Harry Potter and The True Love  
  
1.1 By: Gabby Schnieders  
  
[pic]  
  
1.1.1 Chapter 1:Owls  
  
Ratt-attat-tat" There were three owls at the window. Harry lazily got out of bed and opened the window. Hedwig (his owl) swooped in and dropped a package on his bed. So did a tiny owl that narrowly missed his arm. It was carrying a package bigger than itself. He immediately realized it as Pigwidgion (Pig for short), Ron's owl. It thumped on a bed, and flew over to the displeased Hedwig. The last owl, a tawny, was from Hogwarts. It dropped two letters and a parcel before it flew back out the window.  
  
Harry opened the first note which read..  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
1.1.2 I found out (from your friends) that today was your birthday. I've had a crush on you ever since our first ride on the Hog warts express. If you want to owl me back, Hedwig knows who I am. Ron is sworn to secrecy, and Hermione doesn't know, SO DON"T ASK RON! I'll give you a hint, I was there with you.  
  
1.1.3 Love,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Harry very curiously opened the large parcel that contained a cake in black icing with a color picture of his Firebolt in icing and in green icing it read HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY with a red heart. Could it really be the one he loved, Hermione Granger?  
  
Next Harry opened a bag of chocolate frogs from Ron, a Quidditch book from Hagrid and his list of supplies, which to his displeasure included dress robes . (arg) "I wonder where Sirius's owl is?" Sirius was Harry's godfather. No sooner had he got the words out of his mouth another owl swooped in. It dropped a parcel and a piece of parchment on his bed. He opened the parchment which read..  
  
Harry,  
  
1.1.4 Happy birthday! Guess what! I was proven innocent! I have three birthday presents for you. First: Do you want to come and live with me? (Sure! Harry thought) Second: did you know you have a secret admirer? (He knows too?!?) Third: Your secret admirer asked for me to give this to you for her.  
  
1.1.5 Sirius  
  
This was getting frustrating, no one knew about Sirius except, RON MUST HAVE TOLD! He opened the parcel from Sirius, which contained a turquoise dress robe, and some broom polish. Harry was thinking three things, Who is my admirer?, I can't wait to go to Sirius's!, and I'm gonna curse Ron.  
  
1.1.6 Chapter 2: Hogwarts  
  
Harry sat in the Great Hall for the sorting. After the students were sorted Dumbledore stood up and announced, "We have a new teacher with us for Defense Against the Dark Arts, may I reintroduce you to Professor Lupin!" Many cheers from all the students (except from Slytherin) rose at this. "That is all. Have an exceptional year."  
  
Later that year around December.  
  
"As normal I will be taking names for staying for Christmas break, but this year we are having a Christmas Ball. Keep that in mind when you sign up. Thank you" Professor McGonagall stated at the end of a Transfiguration class.  
  
No wonder they wanted us to bring dress robes. As he was thinking of this Hermione dropped something on his desk and said, "Someone wanted me to give this to you."  
  
"Who?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ron and I can't tell you anything."  
  
"So everyone knows, do they?" Harry nearly yelled.  
  
Heads turned at this last part. He opened the envelope. It read.  
  
Harry,  
  
1.1.7 If you want to know who I am, meet me in the room to the right of the Transfiguration class at mid-night tonight.  
  
1.1.8 Your secret admirer  
  
"I wonder who this is?" Harry thought on his way to Gryffindor common room. "I guess I'll find out tonight."  
  
1.1.9 Chapter 3: The Admirer  
  
Harry got up at 11:45 and put on his invisibility cloak and left for the room next to the Transfiguration room. When he got there at mid-night no one was there. At ten-after he heard footsteps, he grabbed the invisibility cloak ready to disappear under it, and then some one stepped out from behind the doorway. To Harry's surprise it was .. Hermione!  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It was you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So that's how you knew about Sirius and how Hedwig knew you?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm making a fool of myself now." Hermione blushed.  
  
" No, not at all. Well, I.uh..ya' see.."  
  
"Really!"  
  
"Yeah." Now it was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
Unspeakably, Harry and Hermione became boyfriend and girlfriend. "But we have to keep this secret from everybody except Ron. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
So, hand in hand, they left under the invisibility cloak to Gryffindor's common room. When they got there Ron was sitting in an armchair near the fire and spoke as soon as Harry took off the invisibility cloak while they were kissing. "Finally," Ron said, "It's taken you guy's until your fifth year to figure out who you love."  
  
The next day was the sign-up for Christmas break. Almost everyone signed up. Right after that Harry asked Hermione to go to the ball. Of course she said, "Yes." But Harry had to ask, "Did you ask Sirius to give me those robes?"  
  
"Yes, I have some matching ones."  
  
1.1.10 Chapter 4: Christmas  
  
On Christmas Harry woke up because someone had hit him with a pillow. Ron was standing over him smiling, "Get up, it's Christmas."  
  
Harry looked at the end of his bed he had a pile of presents almost as big as Ron's. He opened a small present from Sirius. It had a necklace taped to the card, which said,  
  
Harry,  
  
1.1.11 For you to give to your love. Just as James did.I took it off Lily, saving it for you when she died.  
  
1.1.12 Sirius  
  
Then Harry realized, his father must have given it to his mum. He paused before opening another present, this time from Ron, who had opened the poster of the Chudley Cannons he had given Ron. It was a new quill that automatically refilled itself. Just as he was about to open Hermione's he stared at it and sighed. (All the other guys had finished opening presents and were in the common room) Hermione rushed in, with the bouquet of ever lasting roses Harry had given her, and threw her arms around Harry neck and thanked him with a kiss. Ron was sitting on the floor next to Harry smiling. When Hermione got up Harry put the jewel encrusted necklace on Hermione. She stared at him in awe. "Where did you get this?" She asked.  
  
"Sirius, it was my moms. My dad gave it to my mom, and Sirius took it off her when he got to my house." Harry suddenly gagged and realized how much he missed them, and how much he loved Hermione. He realized he must have shown it because Hermione leaned over and kissed him.  
  
1.1.13 Chapter 5: The Ball  
  
That night he went down to the common room with Ron, who was wearing Harry's green Dress Robes so he wouldn't have to wear his. (Harry was wearing his turquoise robes). Then Hermione came down the stairs. Parvati was wearing some emerald dress robes almost the same as Ron's. And Hermione was wearing a beautiful set of turquoise robes that went perfectly with Harry's. Ron stood open mouthed at how beautiful she looked. So Harry, Hermione, and Ron left for the ball.  
  
The Ball was being held in the Great Hall again this year. On the doors a sign read.  
  
1.1.14 A Chaperone will be present. The garden out front is open for more 'private' conversations.  
  
1.1.15 Professor Mc Gonagall  
  
Harry walked in hoping that the chaperone wouldn't be too strict. And there standing in the Great Hall was Sirius. "What are you doing here, Sirius?"  
  
"I told you I was free, so I asked Dumbledore if he wanted me to chaperone and help here, he said sure. Oh, I see she finally told you." He nodded toward Hermione, who blushed and smiled. "Yep" said Harry.  
  
1.1.16 Chapter 6: The Ghosts  
  
Harry and Hermione danced a while and then Harry led Hermione out of the ballroom and took her out to the garden. It was starting to get dark out and real fairies, like last year, lit the path. They walked over to the maze. They found a bench somewhere in the heart of the maze. Harry and Hermione leaned together and were kissing when Harry heard a strange noise. Suddenly it got cold and there was a small breeze. Hermione's necklace started glowing. And then she screamed.  
  
A ghost appeared threw the hedge and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He felt like a huge bucket of ice was dumped on him. He turned around to see who the ghost was.  
  
"M..M..Mom!?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Harry, dear."  
  
"W..w..w.what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, when Hermione put on my necklace it called our ghosts."  
  
"Then why did she scream?"  
  
"Because when it started glowing she saw the last moment of my life. She probably was scared."  
  
"Harry?" Hermione slowly sat up. "What's going on? Mrs. Potter?"  
  
"Call me Lily."  
  
"We need to see Dumbledore," Harry and Hermione said together.  
  
"I'll go get Sirius. Um Mom," Harry said.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is Dad," he swallowed, "is Dad here?"  
  
"Yes honey."  
  
"Where?" Harry looked around.  
  
"Talking to Professor Dumbledore."  
  
1.1.17 Chapter 7: Lily and James  
  
Harry ran and got Sirius. "Sirius, my parents are here."  
  
"What?"  
  
"That necklace, once I put it on Hermione, my parents came back as ghosts. Come on, we have to see Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Some people were starring. Just then Hermione ran in. "Come..on" Hermione panted. She had literately ran to the Great Hall. Lily was behind her. Sirius gaped open mouthed as she said, "Hello, Sirius."  
  
Silently Sirius led them to Dumbledore's office and gave the password (Lemon drops). The gargoyle leapt aside and they went up the staircase. Ron was nearby and had heard Harry talking to Sirius and had come with them. When they got to the door they herd a voice familiar to Sirius. "He's back he's coming to get Harry, Ron, and Hermione because Harry's Harry, Ron hangs around him and they hang around Hermione, and you know he doesn't like her type, you have to do something. He's getting all his Death Eaters back."  
  
1.1.18 Chapter 8: Voldemort  
  
"James!" Sirius exclaimed.  
  
"Sirius, you and Dumbledore have to help. This time Voldemort can kill Harry there's no stopping him. Harry, Ron, Hermione, go get Remus, NOW!" James yelled.  
  
They left Dumbledore's office and ran to the Great Hall, this was too much for Hermione who fainted half way there (it was a long way to run from the garden to the Great Hall, then to Dumbledore's office and back). Thankfully Harry caught her and carried her the rest of the way. Ron who could run easily, got Lupin and told him Dumbledore wanted to see him. While he was doing this, Harry had brought Hermione around while a lot of people were watching them. They got up and ran back to Dumbledore's office as fast as they could. They filled Lupin in on the way.  
  
By then they had finished talking and Professor Dumbledore showed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to two rooms that had two four poster beds in each and their trunks at the end. Dumbledore told them they would stay here to sleep, to protect them. This might become their permanent dorm. They could still attend classes and meals, but they couldn't sleep back in their dorm in case Voldemort came to get them. 


End file.
